<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Batfamily】當Dick還是成了Dick時 by bayholy0619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013157">【Batfamily】當Dick還是成了Dick時</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619'>bayholy0619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羅賓寶計劃 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Still Still non of Bruce business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羅賓寶計劃 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Batfamily】當Dick還是成了Dick時</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>這是一個有趣的經歷，但Jason不得不承認這情況有點讓人失望。當他、Tim和Damian都被莫名其妙的力量轉變過成小孩子後，他們對於Dick說不定哪天也會變成一個孩子這件事作好了完美的心理準備，他們甚至有點期待那一天。對於他們來說，兒時的Dick Grayson到底是怎樣的，他們只在相片見過，實際認識兒時的他就只有Bruce和Alfred。他會是一個怎樣的孩子或者嬰孩?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason只在看台上認識過這個男孩，他曾經羨慕且帶點仰慕這個在空中也動作自如的孩子，雖然就算是現在也一樣。在空中的孩子無憂，天生就該在空中穿梭一樣，每一個動作都展現自信、勇敢且果斷，就算他每一刻也在空中與生死擦身而過，他臉上或給予你的笑容也絲毫沒展現過這一點。來看我，把笑容都集中在我的身上，把你所有的專注力也花在我身上，看我高飛展翅，看我作到你們作不到的事。Jason想起有那麼一刻，Dick最接近自己時與自己視線交接，他笑得驕傲卻不讓人反感。他想起Dick常哼的一首歌，或許那首歌真的道盡每一個他身邊人的心情，然後我的心就被那身影奪去。Dick Grayson把家族每一個人心都奪去，與Bruce不同方式。Bruce是以他的人格魅力和宗旨吸引人，無疑也很管用，因為就算再討厭他，Jason的行動甚少脫離Bruce的教導。他的方法未必是最好，但絕對比大部分人想到的好50甚至100倍。這是策略上的認同，而Bruce總有讓人追隨的魅力。但Dick是另一種吸引人的魅力，他主動關心和對家人、朋友的熱情讓你討厭不了他，雖然他在某方面和Bruce如出一轍，但他補上了Bruce情感的一面。他總能讓你感受到他的愛，讓你的重心不自覺地圍著他走，他不知不覺地進入你心房，沒人會討厭他，從來沒有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>坦白說，他很期待見到Dick成了嬰孩的樣子。他一定會在這嬰孩身上作很多不同的惡作劇，讓他們的大哥留下不可磨滅的黑歷史，讓他也感受一下變回去後一直被鳥媽媽說小時候的自己比現時的自己可愛多少之類的話。可惜機會總不是屬於你的，當你非常期望某件事時，現實就會狠狠的往你臉上揍一頓，就如現在的9歲或者10歲Dick站在自己眼前時。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不是小寶寶，也不是牙牙學語的時候，而是他所認識對Dick Grayson最初印象的孩子，與自己初步印象最小的那個階段。Dick看起來並不害怕，這個時候的他可說是人生中其中一個轉捩點，到底是家人死前還時之後呢?沒人說過變小後他們的記憶也是跟隨本人，也就是說這孩子未必記得自己的家人已逝去。Dick就完全表現得像孩子，他左右察看起居室，或許在他的記憶中從沒看過這麼大的房子還有數量眾多的藝術品。他乖巧地穿上Jason找給他的起居服，他對Jason並沒太大的抗拒。他吃著Jason弄的小甜餅，Alfred配方。他定晴看著Jason，眼中帶點戒備同時他直覺眼前的黑髮男子並沒有傷害他的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你可真會挑時間，Dick。整個大宅都沒人，甚至連Damian也上學去了，你卻一個人在大宅變成了孩子。如果不是我剛巧回來幫Tim拿資料，你或許要等到Damian放學回到家後才發現你，到時天知道你會掉到哪裡去。別小看這裡，機關多得很，畢竟是Batman的家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “所以，你是誰?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我是Jason Todd，姑且算是你的熟人吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……你知道我爸媽在哪嗎?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason猜至少是遇上Bruce前的Dick，就算只是一瞬間也好，他也不想讓眼前的孩子得知自己的父母不久後就被殘忍害死的事實。每一個孩子也不願意再次經歷這一次，不管是Bruce﹑Dick﹑Tim還是Damian，就算是自己家的人渣老爸和不能稱為負責任的老媽，Jason偶然還是會有點想念他們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “因為某些原因，你現在在某戶人家中生活，暫時見不到爸媽。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “那馬戲團如何是好?他們不能沒有我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “馬戲團會沒事的，你就安心待在這吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……那我可以要個遊戲玩嗎?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只要有遊戲就好了，比想像中還安分，Jason不禁想這傢伙就算是孩子也比他們孩子時安分也說不定。難不成這孩子小時也是大哥類，總是特別安分?但他回想Alfred偶然會跟他說Dick小時候的事，他幾乎把整個大宅的水晶吊燈都爬過的事也沒少說過。但Jason那一刻並沒有想太多，他有一堆事要作，例如Tim要的資料他還沒拿，Dick的事要報告，還有他想把之前被Bruce沒收的工具偷偷拿回來之類。他原本想帶Dick下去蝙蝠洞，但想到一會他搜查的資格有點可怕，想想還是把孩子帶到不會見到的地方，Bruce的書房之類。他當然有想過Bruce的書房可能會被弄亂，但那是Bruce的事Jason有點幸災樂禍的心情想著。於是他安心把自己的大哥放在Bruce的書房，叮囑他不要亂跑，果汁小甜餅都在這，廁所在隔壁等細節都告訴他後下蝙蝠洞。他首先查了下Tim想要的資料順便與Tim通話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “什麼?Dick回到The Flying Grayson時期的他!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “對阿，不過看下去是個挺安分的小鬼。我讓他待在Bruce的書房了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “讓他自己一個?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “要不然帶他下來看你的血腥照片嗎?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Jason Todd你這個蠢才……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我可以肯定你再回書房時已經見不到他了。Dick Grayson阿，向來不是安分的孩子。如Tim所說，Jason再回到書房時已經看不到孩子的身影了，他會去哪了?Jason看了眼電腦，The Flying Graysons的新聞，果然是個鬼靈精。Tim聽到後並不意外，他已經在回來的路上。他現在要負責接Damian回家的，看來這趟Damian得早退了，或許那小子還會高興也說不定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我完全不明白為什麼會由你來接我放學，Drake。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Alfred和Bruce出差了，所以他們拜託我來接送一下。原本應該是Dick的，但現在這個樣子，也只有我有空了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當然，看到Damian有求於自己的不願意表情，這又是另一個有趣的地方。就算Damian早就能駕駛，但Bruce還是不同意讓他自己駕駛上下課，要像個普通的孩子一樣。Tim在路上跟他解說了整個情況，簡單點來說是Dick很有可能已經知道自己父母遇害的消息，而現在行蹤不明所以不排除他想去認證新聞的真相。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “那直接去當年哈利馬戲團的地方不好嗎?”Damian不肖地看著開往Wayne莊園的方向。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不，雖然說他想去，但以孩子的體力還是有點牽強。他不是你這個由刺客聯盟來的原始人，還沒被訓練成Robin的他就算是空中飛人也不會想徒步離開莊園。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>所以他還在莊園範圍內的可能性比較高，回到莊園後進行地毯式搜查比較好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Dick變成了孩子了?為什麼都在我們不在的時候?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “誰知道，你現在就回來一起找?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……不，我不會回去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “就算是Dick Grayson也讓你回不來嗎……那可是Dick Grayson阿!你最愛的手下之一不是嗎?他現在失蹤了，誰知道外面有多少人想殺他，你知道很多人都知道誰是Nightwing的吧!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Jason……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Damian成孩子時你沒回來，Tim成孩子時你也沒回來，就算是我成孩子時你更加沒回來。現在可是那個Dick阿!你也不回來，到底是什麼令你回不來。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “正因為他是Dick所以我才不會回來。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著Bruce堅定的眼神，這傢伙不是在開玩笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “他身邊有你們，我最能信任的你們。如果你們也作不到，那我趕回來也沒意義。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bruce……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我能拜託你們吧，Jason。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……別小看我，老頭。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>通訊中斷，Bruce不禁嘆息。Jason或許罵得沒錯，他每次在孩子需要他時都不在。不管是Damian﹑Tim﹑Jason還是Dick出現異狀時他都不在家。他很想趕回家，每一次都是，但這邊的情況也需要他，需要Bruce Wayne，一個Batman的偽裝。他就是因為這樣而討厭自己，他想回去，他想回哥譚，與Jason他們一起找Dick。不管哪一次，他都很想趕回去，但之前都能忍住了，這次他也相信Jason他們能處理好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Dick少爺還好吧?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “聽說不見了。但Jason他們能處理好的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “真的不回去好嗎?說不定是難得的機會。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “正正是這個難得的機會我更不能回去。”或許我對他們的愛是不同的愛，但他們都是缺一不可的家人，我不會因為那個是Dick而立馬趕回去，我不會讓他們有這種不存在的錯覺，我絕對重視他們每一個。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim和Damian回到家，看著Jason一臉不耐煩的看著大宅和莊園的CCTV。看著Jason不耐煩的樣子，Tim記得之前他才說過要向Bruce匯報情況之餘他這次一定要把Bruce拉回來。但看他的表情，看來是失敗了呢。Tim走到旁邊的位置一起察看CCTV，他相信Dick還會在大宅內。Damian會等待他們的指示行動，直接找到Dick，讓他安分一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick看著Jason離開，他不是不信任這個人。這個人雖然看下去很小混混的樣子，如果爸媽在身邊應該會讓自己少接近點這類人，但他還是看得出這傢伙對自己的耐性還是很足，也沒有什麼不檢點的行為，他能信任這個人，打從心底這樣覺得。但他天生對人的情緒和小動作有一套，當他問到自己爸媽時，Jason顯出了一絲不自在，就是那麼一刻也足夠讓Dick感到不妥。他開始留意自己的四周，他發現這個年代和自己認知的年代不一樣，他需要更多的資料。幸好Jason看來真的沒有限制他的意思，自己想要什麼他也答應，就是電腦也一樣。他開始搜查出不同的資料，Dick Grayson成為了Bruce Wayne的養子因為他的父母意外身亡。看到Jason不自在的樣子時他已經多少有點心理準備，他的父母已經不在了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>既然如此，這裡就是他的家。對於未來自己的家和房間，多少有點好奇呢。最後事實衝擊和孩子的好奇心驅使下，他開始了在大宅的冒險之旅。這裡有很多不同的房間，看下去也很大，應該會有很多有趣的東西等著自己。他開始往自己好奇的地方鑽，他找到很多雜物房，放著各式各樣看起來價值連城的藝術品。就算他是孩子，他都明白這些東西都貴得要命，如果他打破了任何一個也肯定會被Bruce Wayne打屁屁甚至趕出家門也說不定。他不知道，現在的他不認識Bruce Wayne，但他看了報導的形象，或許他根本不在意?自己只是一個他心血來潮領養的孩子，和Jason﹑Tim一樣。聽Jason說，他是由未來的自己變成的，但到現在他還沒見到Brcue Wayne，或許他真的不太在意自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你要亂逛大宅我沒意見，Grayson。但你必須讓我們知道。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你是誰?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Damian Wayne，Bruce Wayne的親生子。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>哦，他突然明白了為什麼自己有事Bruce Wayne不在了，因為不是親生子出事阿。眼前的人和自己差不多大，他沒資格說對方是孩子，但以Jason所說他是這個家的大哥，眼前的應該是他弟弟才對。Damian動動手指讓他跟上，這家人真什麼也沒差，也不想想他可能會弄壞東西。Damian開始介紹這個大宅，剛剛那裡是Bruce的書房，他跑出來的地方。同層是主要用到的房間，書房邊便是Wayne大宅主人的睡房，也就是Bruce的睡房。Damian雖然刀子口，他堅持父親的睡房並沒有什麼特別可看的地方，但Dick就是對這家人好奇。他想知道Bruce是怎樣的人，Damian又是怎樣的人。睡房沒多少被動過的痕跡，顯示主人並沒有經常使用這裡。這裡也沒有小孩子的玩具和痕跡，而Damian也早就過了要與爸爸一起睡的年齡，Damian稱他為父親，這是他們的關係並不親密的跡象嗎?但他看得出Damian很為父親驕傲，言語中總帶著稱讚，或許是孩子天生對父親的欣賞?就像他仍覺得自己的父親是最棒的，就算他並不是什麼億萬富翁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “別用那麼噁心的眼神看我，Grayson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “但我是你大哥阿!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “陪我練棍，Grayson。”Damian沒有回應這個問題，他不知從哪掏出一支長棍扔到Dick手中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “億萬富翁還要學武?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “當然，我們不是每天都坐在辦公室和封面女郎約會的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian從沒見過別的Robin，應該說他從沒見過真正靈活且如小精靈般敏捷的Robin。他來到的時候，Tim已經超越了走前人的路，他作出了自己的風格，他已經是與Batman思路最相似的Robin，少了一分敏捷，多了幾分聰穎。所以當Damian見到Dick完美地閃避他的長劍時，他不得不表現出一絲的驚訝。小孩子的身體輕巧敏捷，比現時Nightwing更柔軟。現階段的Dick雖然沒有受過Bruce的專業訓練，但如果論訓練量，他是天生的空中飛人，在機靈和反應度來說並不比Damian輸太多。他的大哥總會讓人出乎意料，所以Damian喜歡與Dick訓練。Nightwing時期的他是，Robin時期的更甚。一個孩子可以作到多少，Damian清楚不過。在這個孩子身上他早就看到Nightwing的影子，天生的表演家，靈敏的反應，總是讓人目不轉睛的看著他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian用棍橫劈Dick的腿，Dick跳起閃避同時Damian往他身上肘擊，Dick成功地用棍擋下來了。明明沒接受過訓練，但本能作到這一點，父親看重他是有理由。但Damian並沒有妒忌，他反而有點驕傲感，這才是他最喜歡的Dick Grayson，不管什麼時段的他總是讓Damian產生好感。他們就這樣互相切磋棍法，Dick的棍法雖然在Damian眼中雜亂無章，不像Nightwing時期的精準，但足以讓Damian又學習到新的方向，這樣就夠了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你累了吧，要睡一下嗎?”Damian真正的目的出現了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “嗯……好阿，我也想看看自己的房間。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他有自信已經消耗了Dick一定的體力，最好他就這樣睡到長回去，這就風平浪靜，可喜可賀。Damian帶著Dick往以前的睡房去，他沒說Dick其實也一段時間沒有住那房間，他更多時間在布魯德海文。但就算如此，Alfred會定期打掃他們的房間，所以Damian知道Dick的房間還是整潔得如以往一樣。Tim早就知道他們的行動似的，已站在房門前等待他們二人。他面帶微笑，眼中帶著異於常人的光彩，Damian卻覺得這比平時的Tim還噁心。他差點忘了由小到大，Tim向來都是Dick的小迷弟，不管是空中飛人的他還是身為超越英雄的他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “接下來就交給我啦，Damian。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你的眼神真讓人感到噁心，Drake。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “隨便你如何講，我是不會動搖的。而你也應該理解到他的魅力了才對。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Flying Graysons的魅力，沒人會抗拒到，他是，Jason是，Damian也不例外。Tim深信Damian會明白的，他們的大哥就是如此具魅力的一人，就算是他的父親或許當年也被這孩子深深吸引才會把他帶回家。在他身上看到與自己的共嗚同時，孩子的希望他也想掌握，把那希望握在手中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你好，Dick，我叫Tim Drake。或許你不記得，但我是你的大粉絲，The Flying Graysons的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你是第一個這樣跟我說的人!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “相信我，Jason他也是你的粉絲，但他不承認而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “告訴我更多，你喜歡哪個部分，你最喜歡我哪裡，你覺得哪裡可以作得更好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick隨著Tim進房，他的雙眼放出了前所未有的光芒。他喜歡空中飛人，他現時唯一熟悉的東西，而他剛知道自己真的有一個大粉絲。待他入房後第一個吸引眼球的就是牆上的大海報，The Flying Graysons的海報。不難看出上面充滿著歲月的痕跡。海報角落被多次磨損，Tim不難想像這個孩子一邊承受著失去家人的痛苦同時，他唯一的方法就是抱著這張海報睹物思人。每一個晚上，陪伴他的或許就只有那些回憶之物，他還是孩子，他甚至比自己更小時就承擔這一切。他看著這個孩子的家人死亡，他看著這個孩子無助地站在家人屍體身邊，那一次是Tim最後一次看他最愛的空中飛人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我還會想他們嗎?”Dick看著海報，在他眼中未曾出現的歲月痕跡，讓他不得不接受這裡是未來，而他的父母已去的事實。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你無時無刻都在想他們，我也是。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我很難想像。在我記憶中，他們還在我身邊，他們……還對著我笑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我明白。你們每一場表演我都有回顧，我甚至閉上眼前就能背出你們每一個動作。相信我，Dick，我完全明白這種感受。”就那麼一刻，你身邊的人便不復存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick回頭看著Tim，他在這個比現時自己年長的弟弟眼中看出憐惜和懷念，他的身同感受並非空談，他真的經歷過。Dick有一刻覺得自己和Tim起了共嗚，他們都明白這個痛，他們都深愛這批人，就那麼一個瞬間，這批人就成了永恆。他們不能再對著你笑，你不能再向他們傾訴，你永遠都再得不到他們的回應和微笑。天阿，他突然覺得Bruce Wayne把一堆同病相憐的孩子都收養了並非什麼壞事。Dick拿下了海報，他主動靠在Tim身邊，他不介意被Tim擁在懷內，他也不介意海報可能會因此而增加摺痕。他們的心連繫在一起，回顧昔日過去，面對已知的殘酷未來，抱著二人的反差，他們的心便連上了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “或許你會害怕，而你的確需要害怕，Dick。但就算如此，也不能只看著過去和已成的事實。你愛家人的心不用改變，你也並沒作錯任何事，只是要繼續向前走。這是某人教我的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不要只停留在過去，要放眼未來，聽起來真像我爸會說的話。”Dick輕笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “沒問題的，因為你是Dick Grayson，我最驕傲的大哥。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我能……去看一下他們死的地方嗎?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你確定?先說好，那麼幾乎什麼也不剩了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “嗯，我想去。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim帶著Dick去Bruce的停車場，那裡的車Bruce從不限制使用。Dick有點大開眼界，哇，這億萬富翁好像每一刻都在刷新他的想像力。每一個畫面都刷新了Dick的世界觀，他從沒見過那麼多不用猜也知道的車同時排在一個地方之餘，它們都屬於一個人，他們的養父。他看著哥譚的景象和記憶中多少還是有出入，但地標的Wayne大樓還是堅守著哥譚地標的名譽座落於此。他們穿梭了城市，往更偏遠的地方去，只有那種地方才能撐起帳篷，容納他們馬戲團的胡鬧。Dick看到一些痕跡，像已經棄置了的海報還被釘在木頭版上，圖釘仍堅守自己的工作崗位，但任誰也明白只是徒勞無功。不會再有人記得他和他的家族，沒人會再來這裡只為了看他們的表演。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick拿著海報看著這片和他記憶重疊的地方。只有這裡，和他的記憶沒有出入，這裡的時間彷彿跟著馬戲團的意外事故而停止了。海報釘在那裡，不少廢棄的東西和工具也被隨意棄置於此，只有人已經不在了。Tim留在他身邊，風吹動著二人的衣服和髮絲，如果可以把對人的思念也吹走，或許也不錯?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “會變淡嗎，對他們的思念?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “說會是騙你的。不會，你對他們的思念只會與日俱增，但同時你也會得到更多。相信我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “例如像你們的兄弟?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “又例如一個不擅表達感情和一個無所不能的好管家。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick又笑了，這孩子在他面前並沒有笑太多，而Tim把這算作他的成就之一。把Bruce逗笑是Dick或者以往Jason的責任，那把Dick逗笑是他們現時的責任。一陣強風吹過，Dick手中的海報被強風刮去，孩子手中只剩下海報的一角。孩子下意識想追，但他又想到強風刮起的紙張，要追到的可能性有多難，而這個動作又有多可笑。就連風也告訴他，不要停留在此嗎?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但明顯身邊，甚至一直躲在身後的二人並非這樣想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick看著海報的離去帶動了3人的身影，一直待在他身邊的Tim，還有不知跟在身後多久的Jason和Damian。他們毫不猶豫的追上去，他們不在意自己的身影看下去就像傻子一樣。那張破舊的海報在他們眼中彷如只剩世上最後一張，他們想要追到手，他們不會放棄。他們的目光從沒離開過空中飄揚的那張紙，在外人眼中看起來就像3個傻子追著一張舊報紙一樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你們明白的了，絕對不准失敗!”Damian大喊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “用不著你說!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “它往湖邊飛了!”Tim察覺到風向的轉變。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick嘗試追上他們，但他們跑得太快，並不像常人，他的兄弟們都不是省油的燈。但他記得旁邊就是湖，而他不希望現在跑得跟飛一樣快的兄弟們成了落湯雞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Jason﹑Tim﹑Damian!你們別追了，那玩意……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不准你說那玩意不重要，Dickie-Bird!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “別說些連自己也說服不到的話，Grayson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我說過你隨時都可以思念他們，這不是錯，Dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>海報往湖邊飛，三人同時躍起想要抓住在空中的舊紙張。Dick在遠方看著，哦……如鳥兒般展翅向上，如鷹般抓緊目標，一切都那麼漂亮且讓人深刻。Dick看到他們真的抓住了海報，三人同是抓到，他們都不肯放手，以沒扯破的姿態慢慢拿下。他們都不肯放手，彷彿自己放手海報就會溜去，他們小心翼翼的遞到Dick面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “真的在意的東西，不要裝作不在意。別學那個老蝙蝠。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “失去了的東西要自己拿回來，只有這次阿，Grayson。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “這種感受不會消失，只會越發加深，但至少……你還在它。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick看著他3個兄弟。或許……他的未來，一點也不糟?他的兄弟，他的翅膀們，他想與他們一起展翅，化身鳥兒，在空中起舞。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>